Such a structural element is known from the EP-A 0 382 060 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,181) and is used to line walls and roofs and also for windows and parapets. Especially for the observer located in the building, such structural elements are, however, often not pleasing aesthetically, since the solar cells that are used are virtually opaque.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the structural or facade elements provide a high acoustical and thermal insulation. In addition, known structural elements provide a vacuum in the space between the outside plate sandwich and the internal plate or also introduce an inert gas for absorbing the thermal radiation. To prevent the radiation of heat into the interior of the building, a low E coating is applied as a heat insulating layer on the inner surface of the inner plate. These measures bring about heat transfer values as low as 1.3 W/m.sup.2 K, moreover as a function of the dimensions of the structural element, especially the distance between the inner plate of the sandwich and the other internal plate.